This invention relates two a large-bore twin-weapon system for combat vehicles, wherein the weapons are arranged in the proximity of the longitudinal side on the vehicle.
In conventional gun bridges for combat vehicles, the bridge case in many instances is not so distortion-free that asynchronous movement of both weapons is permitted. The oscillations of the carriage of the vehicle are transmitted to the gun bridge, and there is no oscillation decoupling between the gun bridge and the carriage. The weapons mostly are not able to be point-aimed, and the aiming of the weapons is complex.